Officially Missing You
by dyoreo12
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah salah satu member dari boyband EXO dan Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktris yang tengah naik daun, bagaimana reaksi Jongin saat Kyungsoo bahkan tak membalas atau mengangkat telepon darinya selama dua minggu? Apakah hubungan mereka tetap berjalan dengan lancar atau malah putus ditengah jalan? [KAISOO/GS/DRAMA/ONESHOOT]


**Title : Officially Missing You**

 **Cast  
\- Kim Jongin [Boy]  
\- Do Kyungsoo [Girl]  
\- Park Chanyeol [Boy]  
\- Byun Baekhyun [Girl]  
\- Lee Jaehwan / Ken VIXX [Boy]**

 **Genre  
\- Drama**

 **Summary : Kim Jongin adalah salah satu member dari boyband EXO dan Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktris yang tengah naik daun, bagaimana reaksi Jongin saat Kyungsoo bahkan tak membalas atau mengangkat telepon darinya selama dua minggu? Apakah hubungan mereka tetap berjalan dengan lancar atau malah putus ditengah jalan?**

 **THIS IS EXO GENDERSWITCH**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah sudah selesai, terima kasih atas kerja sama nya!" Teriak PD di salah satu Interview yang dihadiri boyband EXO terkenal.

Keenam member EXO mulai berbaris dan Suho memberikan aba-aba kepada mereka, "We Are One! Gamsahamnida!" Seru keenam member EXO penuh semangat disertai tepukkan tangan mereka, beberapa kali mereka juga menunduk kepada para staff yang sudah membantu mereka di interview kali ini.

Saat para member mulai berjalan kearah ruang ganti mereka, Jongin atau biasa kita kenal Kai malah duduk di tangga sambil memeriksa ponselnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak, ia menghela napas kecewa dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku blazernya lalu menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah ke ruang ganti.

Saat ia membuka pintu ruang ganti terlihat ada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah datang dan sedang mengobrol dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing, disisi lain juga ada Suho dan Kris yang sedang melakukan video call dengan kekasih mereka di China, dan Chen yang terlihat sedang bertukar pesan dengan Minseok yang katanya sedang syuting drama di Jeju Island, lagi-lagi Jongin menghela napas kecewa.. apa hanya dia disini yang tidak dihubungi atau dikunjungi oleh kekasihnya sendiri?

Jongin tahu kalau kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo itu sedang sibuk-sibuk nya bermain drama mengingat ia aktris yang sedang naik daun tapi apakah dia sesibuk itu sampai membalas pesan dan mengangkat telepon saja dari kekasihnya dia tidak bisa? Astaga.. Jongin benar-benar rindu pada Kyungsoo.. dulu saat Kyungsoo belum sesibuk itu kekasihnya selalu datang ke setiap jadwal EXO untuk menemaninya tapi sekarang.. hah.. bukannya Jongin tidak suka kekasihnya itu terkenal tapi..

 _O! naegero wa mangseorijima  
Meon maehokjeogin naui universe  
Just love me right (aha!)  
Nae ujuneun jeonbu neoya_

Jongin meronggoh saku blazernya dan menatap layar ponselnya, sedetik kemudian mata Jongin berbinar dengan segera ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan kembali duduk ditangga lalu mengangkat telepon dari Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ujar suara diseberang sana.

Ugh! Jongin ingin berteriak saking senangnya mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo ditelinganya, "Soo.. bogoshippo.."

"Nado Kai-ya.. kau dimana sekarang?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Aku baru selesai interview lalu setelah ini ada pemotretan lagi untuk SPAO, kau dimana? Sudah makan?"

"Aku di lokasi syuting, dan aku belum makan."

"Yak! Kenapa tidak makan? Badanmu itu mungil nanti kalau sakit bagaimana Soo? Jadwalmu sedang padat." Nasehat Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "Iya habis ini aku makan Kai.. uhm.. Kai..?"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan lebih sibuk selama dua sampai tiga minggu jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menghubungi atau membalas pesan serta mengangkat teleponmu untuk dua sampai tiga minggu kedepan.. tidak apa-apa kan?" Jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam, jadwal lagi.. jadwal lagi.. Jongin ingin sekali mendatangi manager Kyungsoo untuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya agar tidak sesibuk ini, apakah manager nya tidak memperhatikan status Kyungsoo yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Jongin juga butuh perhatian dari Kyungsoo! Bukan hanya pekerjaan Kyungsoo saja yang butuh perhatiannya.

"Kai? Kau masih disana?" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tentu saja sayang.. asal kau menjaga kesehatanmu, tak apa-apa."

"Jinjja? Gomawo Kai.. aku pasti akan menjaga kesehatanku,"

Jongin lagi-lagi harus di duakan oleh pekerjaan Kyungsoo, "Oh ya Soo.. kapan kau dapat libur? Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Molla.." Gumam Kyungsoo, Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo sudah dipanggil untuk segera mengambil take.. pasti sebentar lagi dia pamit.

"Kai, aku sudah dipanggil.. aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau ada waktu, jaga kesehatanmu dan sampaikan salam untuk member lain.. saranghae."

"Nado sarang-" Jongin mendesis pelan, belum selesai ia berbicara Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya dilututnya, "Soo.. tak bisa kah kau mengerti kalau aku sangat sangat merindukanmu? Bahkan sekedar membalas ucapanmu pun kau harus memotongnya hanya karena sudah dipanggil untuk take? Astaga.." Gumam Jongin.

Chanyeol yang keluar dari ruang ganti untuk mencari Jongin menghela napas melihat maknae itu tengah duduk ditangga sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya, "Yoo! Kai! Ayo cepat ganti baju.. kita harus segera ketempat pemotretan!" Seru Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangguk malas lalu berjalan kearah ruang ganti dengan wajah kusutnya, Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya untuk memberi semangat.. ia tahu Jongin begini karena Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan jadwalnya yang padat untuk drama.

Chanyeol kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam ransel untuk dibawa ke tempat pemotretan, "Terima kasih Baek.." Ujar Chanyeol.

Gadis bermata sipit itu tersenyum, "Sama-sama.. ngomong-ngomong Yeol.. apa Kyungsoo tidak kesini? Aku merindukkannya, dulu dia selalu datang ke setiap jadwal EXO."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tahu dia sedang naik daun untuk main drama.. aku jadi kasihan pada Kai.."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Wajah anak itu jadi semakin gelap saja karena Kyungsoo sibuk." Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Aku mau kau tidak sesibuk itu okay?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kenapa? Kau takut merindukkanku ya?"

"Hm.. tidak.. justru aku takut kau yang merindukkanku." Balas Chanyeol percaya diri, Baekhyun hanya merenggut kesal.

"Hey, Happy Virus.. jangan pacaran terus kita harus segera ke van.." Ujar Kris mengingatkan.

"Okay hyung.. duluan saja.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama, "Aku pergi dulu.. kau hati-hati pulangnya ya? Nanti kabari aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, "Okay.." Ia memeluk Chanyeol erat beberapa saat, "Semangat."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Semangat!"

* * *

 **Officially Missing You**

* * *

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur hotel, tubuhnya lemas sekali.. dari pagi hingga tengah malam ia terus di lokasi syuting, Kyungsoo memejamkan bola matanya beberapa saat dan teringat kejadian di lokasi syuting tadi yang tidak ia duga..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kyungsoo tengah duduk di lokasi sambil memainkan ponselnya sampai lawan main di dramanya mendatanginya dan duduk disebelahnya._

 _"Kyungsoo!"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria disampingnya itu, "Hei Ken.."_

 _Jaehwan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Ken dari VIXX itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, "Kyung.. aku mau bicara padamu.. boleh tidak?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja.. ada apa?"_

 _"Begini.." Ken memulai, "Aku.. sebenarnya aku.. dari awal syuting aku mulai tertarik padamu, bisa dibilang aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Ne?"_

 _"A-aku dulu memang menyukaimu tapi semakin kesini aku merasa kalau sekarang aku mencintaimu."_

 _Kyungsoo terdiam, dia.. dia terlalu kaget akan semua pengakuan Ken yang bisa terbilang tiba-tiba ini, belum lagi dia sudah punya Kai atau Jongin sebagai kekasihnya selama kurang lebih dua setengah tahun ini._

 _Kyungsoo akhirnya menghela napas panjang, "Ken.. kau tahu kan aku punya kekasih?"_

 _Ken tersenyum kecil, "Siapa yang tidak tahu Kai EXO?"_

 _"Dan kau tahu kan? Aku sangat sangat mencintai Kai? Aku tidak biaa menerima mu Ken.. maafkan aku,"_

 _"Ah.. yeah.. tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Gumam Ken._

 _"Kita.. kita bisa berteman kan Ken? Seperti biasa? Aku.. aku tidak akan menganggap kau pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu seperti ini padaku okay?"_

 _Ken mengangguk, "Yeah.. tentu, kalau begitu aku kesana dulu Kyung.. annyeong!"_

 _Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Ken yang sudah berlalu menjauhi nya._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kyungsoo membuka kembali kedua mata bulatnya yang kini mulai berair.. astaga.. betapa ia merindukkan Kai nya sekarang, baru kali ini ia sesibuk ini dan sudah lama sejak terakhir ia bertemu pada Kai.

Kyungoo melirik jam digital di meja nakas kecil samping tempat tidurnya, jam satu lewat lima belas menit.. Kai pasti sudah tidur sekarang, ah.. Kyungsoo benar-benar harus ke Seoul secepatnya.. ia merindukkan Kai-nya.. Kim Jongin-nya.

* * *

 **Officially Missing You**

* * *

"Ya! Kai! Ireona! Yak!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jongin namun hasilnya pria tan itu malah semakin menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala, Chanyeol menghela napas lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Bangun atau kusiram?" Ancam Chanyeol namun Jongin tidak bereaksi apa-apa sehingga dengan santainya Chanyeol menyiram selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jongin.

"Hyung!" Pekik Jongin, ia menghempaskan selimut basahnya ke lantai dan mengusap matanya, "Kau kejam sekali!"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Kau yang membuatku menjadi kejam, lagipula bukankah sudah ku beri peringatan?" Chanyeol menaruh gelas ditangannya ke meja nakas samping tempat tidur Jongin, "Mandi dan siap-siap lah ke tempat latihan.. kita berangkat setengah jam lagi."

Dan dengan malas Jongin turun dari tempat tidurnya melangkah ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamar sendiri.

 _Drrttt drrttt_

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, lelaki tinggi itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyit mendapatkan nama Baekhyun di layar ponselnya, tak biasanya Baekhyun menelpon sepagi ini..

"Yeoboseyo Baek?"

"Yeol.. Kai eodiseo?"

"Yak! Kekasihmu aku atau Kai?" Balas Chanyeol tak suka.

"Ini menyangkut hubungan Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Yeol."

"Eh?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi sejenak, "Memangnya ada apa..?"

Terdengar Baekhyun menghela napas diseberang sana, "Jaehwan.. kudengar dia menyukai Kyungsoo dan baru kemarin dia mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo di lokasi."

"Jaehwan? Nugu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya diujung sana, "Ken VIXX.. nama aslinya kan Lee Jaehwan, masa kau tidak tahu Yeol? Sudahlah kembali ke topik awal saja."

Chanyeol duduk dikasurnya, "Kau tahu darimana Baek?"

"Adikku Taehyung kan salah satu teman dekat Ken.. Taehyung yang cerita padaku, dan Yeol.. Jangan sampai Kai tahu masalah ini okay."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Arraseo.. aku juga tidak akan membicarakan masalah ini pada Kai, hm.. kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya Baek nanti kuhubungi lagi, annyeong.."

"Ne.. annyeong."

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel hitamnya dari telinga dan menghela napas bingung, bagaimana bisa Ken mengatakan perasaannya disaat semua orang bahkan tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah kekasih dari Kai EXO?

"Apa yang tidak akan kau bicarakan denganku hyung?" Ujar sebuah suara dibelakang Chanyeol.

Tubuh pria tinggi itu menegang lalu kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Jongin sudah berdiri disana dengan tatapan mata tajam, "Hyung? Katakan padaku."

"Bu-bukan masalah yang penting.. su-sungguh!" Jawab Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Oh.. mungkin memang harus aku yang bertanya pada Baekhyun noona." Jongin baru saja akan mengambil ponselnya sebelum Chanyeol menyela, "Se-sebenarnya tadi.. tadi.. Baekhyun bilang kalau.. eh.. kalau kau itu sedang di gosipkan dengan Krystal karena W Magazine dan beberapa fans Krystal membencimu makanya aku tidak boleh berbicara padamu karena takut kau _down_ atau yah begitulah."

Jongin memincingkan matanya, "Sungguh?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?"

"Okay, aku percaya.." Jongin terdiam sejenak, "Tapi kan semua orang sudah tahu aku punya kekasih, tapi kenapa mereka masih menggosipkan aku?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mencoba mencari alasan, "Eh.. ah! Kau seperti tak tahu netizen saja."

Jongin mengangguk setuju sambil mengambil ranselnya dan memasukkan baju ganti, celana ganti, handuk, snack, dan mengambil botol minum bergambar one piece lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol, "Hyung.. isi kan air ya."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal yang maknae itu dia apa Jongin? Kenapa jadi dia yang disuruh-suruh? Kadang Jongin dan Sehun sama saja mengesalkannya yang satu tukang suruh yang satu maknae kurang ajar karena suka menggunakan bahasa informal.

* * *

 **Officialy Missing You**

* * *

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai mengambil take pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan senyum nya terkembang begitu melihat Baekhyun lah yang datang.. ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya untuk beberapa saat..

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi Kyungsoo, "Soo.. kau sibuk sekali memangnya? Lihatlah kau kurusan.. nanti Kai bisa marah padamu." Ujar Baekhyum

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari pipi nya lalu menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja Baek.. kemari lah kita mengobrol sambil duduk saja." Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun ke taman kecil didekat lokasi syutingnya, mereka duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap kearah air mancur.

"Jadi apa kabar Baek? Aku sudah dengar kalau drama musikal terakhirmu sukses besar." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Yeah.. drama musikal ku cukup berhasil dengan baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Drama ku lancar dan kudengar ratingnya juga bagus." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan itu." Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Bukan itu? Lalu apa?"

"Ken.. apa kemarin pria itu menyatakan perasaannya?" Tanya Baekhyun santai namun cukup membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu Baek?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa kalau adikku adalah teman dekatnya."

"Ah.." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Iya.. dia mengatakannya waktu aku break syuting."

"Apa kau menerimanya?" Selidik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, "Kenapa kau berbicara begitu? Aku mencintai Kai mana mungkin aku menerima pria lain menjadi kekasihku."

Gadis bermata sipit itu ikut menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengacuhkannya?" Balas Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mengacuhkannya!"

"Kau mengacuhkannya!"

"Apa buktinya?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kai mengirimi mu pesan dan menghubungimu berkali-kali tapi kau hanya menghubunginya kemarin satu kali! Satu kali Kyung! Dan dia menghubungimu berpuluh-puluh kali.. apa itu namanya bukan mengacuhkan?"

"Aku sibuk Baek, kau tak tahu jadwalku padat setiap hari? Aku juga merindukkannya tapi aku juga butuh mengistirahatkan tubuhku daripada membalas pesan-pesan atau mengangkat semua panggilan darinya!"

"Kau pikir dia tidak sibuk? Dia sibuk berlatih setiap hari untuk konser, belum lagi interview, jadwal solo atau bahkan pemotretan majalah.. dan jangan lupakan fansign! Kau pikir mereka boyband tidak terkenal? Mereka terkenal! Diseluruh dunia! Jadwal mereka padat! Tapi kekasihmu masih menyempatkan waktu untukmu sesibuk apapun dia."

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya kearah lain, "Kalau begitu.. itu salahnya, kenapa dia masih mau menghubungiku disaat jadwal nya yang padat? Aku tak pernah menyuruhnya.. itu kemauannya sendiri, aku juga tak masalah kalau dia tidak perduli lagi padaku."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan sungguh keterlaluan.. dia pikir dia siapa? Kai sahabatnya dan ia tidak suka ada yang menyakiti sahabatnya walaupun itu Kyungsoo sekalipun yang juga termasuk sahabatnya.

"Kau keterlaluan Kyung!"

"Itu kenyataan Baek!"

"Baik.. kalau kau mau dia tidak perduli lagi padamu maka putus saja kalian."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget, "Apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, kalian putus saja.. daripada kau menyakiti Kai."

"Aku tidak mau.. aku mencintai nya Baek!"

"Mencintai?" Baekhyun tersenyum miring, "Renungkan dulu apa yang barusan kau katakan dihadapanku tadi baru kau lihat.. apa kau mencintainya atau tidak." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, "Jika jawaban mu adalah kau mencintainya maka tolong ubah lah sikapmu ini, dan jika jawabanmu adalah sebaliknya maka kuharap kau putus dengannya, lebih baik Kai sakit hati sekarang daripada nantinya dia akan terpuruk selamanya hanya karena gadis yang egois."

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya bahkan sampai Baekhyun menjauhinya pun dia masih diam disana mencoba memikirkan apa yang baru ia katakan pada Baekhyun sampai gadis itu bisa menyuruhnya putus dengan Jongin dan menyebutnya gadis egois.

Apa.. apa dia memang gadis yang egois? Seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi?

* * *

 **Officially Missing You**

* * *

Keenam member EXO baru saja selesai latihan dan kini sedang menyantap makan siang mereka dengan lahap sampai tiba-tiba pintu ruang latihan mereka dibuka oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya dan gadis itu menurut, "Kenapa Baek? Wajahmu buruk sekali."

"Kyungsoo." Satu kata yang mampu membuat Jongin menghentikkan makannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kuberi tahu padamu Kai, jangan hubungi Kyungsoo lagi."

Kali ini semua member menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung, "Kau.. kau kenapa Baek? Ada yang salah denganmu?" Tanya Chen.

Sehun mengangguk, "Noona kau tidak salah? Bukannya dulu kau yang mendekatkan mereka berdua?"

Suho ikut menyetujui, "Benar."

Baekhyun menatap mereka semua malas, "Pokoknya aku tak mau kau menghubunginya lagi sampai dia yang menghubungimu."

Jongin membuka suaranya, "Noona.. aku kekasihnya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menghu-"

"Apa kau bodoh Kai?" Seru Baekhyun membuat semua member terdiam termasuk Jongin, "Kau diacuhkan oleh nya selama beberapa minggu kan? Kenapa kau seolah menutup mata mu?"

Jongin menghela napasnya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, demi Tuhan dia baru saja selesai latihan dan dia sangat sangat lelah tapi sekarang Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghubungi kekasihnya sendiri..

"Noona.." Jongin memaksakan senyum nya, "Dia kekasihku.. walaupun dia mengacuhkan ku aku tidak perduli.. aku akan terus menghubunginya sampai dia-"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau tahu kalau Kyungsoo bilang Kyungsoo juga tidak perduli kalau kau tidak menghubunginya?" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Jongin, "Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Kyungsoo tapi kau juga tidak bisa dibeginikan oleh Kyungsoo.. dia salah, dia terlalu egois dan dia harus diberi sedikit pelajaran akan semua sikap egois nya."

"Dia tidak egois noona, dia selalu menemaniku sebelum dia sibuk."

"Dan kau selalu mencoba menemani atau menghubunginya kan sesibuk apapun kau tapi dia selalu menolak? Kau selalu mau datang ke lokasi tapi dia menolak, kau menghubunginya tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilan mu dan semua sms mu hanya beberapa kan yang dibalas? Apa itu bukan sikap egois Jongin-ah?" Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku disini berbicara bukan sebagai teman atau sahabatmu Jongin, aku berbicara disini sebagai kakakmu.. jadi tolong, dengarkan aku."

"Aku.." Jongin menaruh kedua telapak tangannya diwajahnya tampak frustasi, "Aku tak tahu.. maksudku.. aku.."

Kris yang duduk disampingnya merangkul Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, kelima member disana pun prihatin dengan situasi Jongin sekarang.. mereka tahu kalau Jongin sangat sangat mencintai Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya tapi ucapan Baekhyun, memang ada benarnya dan patut dipertimbangkan lagi oleh Jongin.

"Hyung, boleh aku pulang ke dorm?" Tanya Jongin pada Suho.

Pemilik wajah angelic itu pun mengangguk dengan senyum tulus nya pada Jongin, keempat member lain pun tersenyum pada Jongin mencoba menguatkan Jongin karena dia pasti sangat tertekan, mereka harus tetap berlatih untuk konser tapi Jongin malah harus tambah dibebani oleh kehidupan pribadinya..

Jongin mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar ruang latihan dengan wajah sedihnya dan saat pintu ruangan kembali tertutup kelima member EXO disana menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Ada apa Baek? Kau tahu kan kalau kita sebentar lagi akan ada konser dan kau malah membebani Kai lagi dengan masalah ini.." Tegur Kris.

Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam, "Oh.. lalu? Kau mau dia diacuhkan terus oleh gadis egois?"

"Dia teman mu Baek kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Ujar Chen.

"Dia memang temanku Jongdae-ya, tapi aku tidak suka punya teman yang egois seperti dia." Sinis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, "Baekie-ya.. sekarang coba kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Kyungsoo agar semua nya jelas, aku tak mau kau menyalahkan Kyungsoo terus tapi aku juga tak mau Jongin sakit hati."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lalu setelah itu mulai bercerita kalau tadi sebelum kesini dia sempat mampir ke lokasi syuting untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo dan menanyai kabar hubungannya dengan Jongin yang malah berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja di taman.

Sehun menggeleng, "Astaga.. aku tak tahu Kyungsoo noona.."

Suho menyetujui, "Yeah.. tapi mungkin itu karena Kyungsoo sedang lelah karena syuting makanya dia sampai berbicara begitu, kita juga tak bisa terus menerus menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena ini memang tuntutan pekerjaan."

"Tapi benar kata Baekhyun, menurutku Kyungsoo sedikit egois kalau sampai berbicara begitu, kalian tahu sendiri kan sesibuk apapun Kai dia selalu berusaha menghubungi atau memberi kabar pada Kyungsoo.. tapi Kyungsoo malah begini." Ucap Kris, sedangkan Chen dan Chanyeol hanya diam tak berniat mengomentari masalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Suho kembali membuka suaranya, "Yang terpenting.. kita cukup tahu masalah ini dan kita tidak perlu ikut campur lagi, aku harap kau juga bisa membiarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri Baek karena ini hubungan mereka." Nasehat Suho, Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

Kris mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah lebih baik kita juga pulang sekarang, nanti sore kita ada acara fansign."

Kelima member EXO beserta Baekhyun pun memberesi barang mereka masing-masing lalu berjalan keluar ruang latihan menuju van EXO diluar gedung.

* * *

 **Officially Missing You**

* * *

Sesampainya di dorm Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Chanyeol lalu mengunci nya dari dalam, pria tan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal miliknya sambil mengerang keras, sungguh ia pusing sekali dan nanti sore ia masing ada acara fansign yang berarti ia harus menunjukkan senyum palsunya kepada para penggemar dan ia benci itu.

Jongin meronggoh ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celana nya lalu membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Kyungsoo itu..

 _From : Pororo Soo  
Jongin-a.. kita harus bicara nanti.._

Jongin hanya membaca pesan itu lalu menaruh ponselnya di nakas meja tanpa membalasnya, ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun tak terkecuali Kyungsoo, ia harus pelan-pelan menelaah situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini agar ia bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **Officially Missing You**

* * *

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat layar ponselnya, ini sudah hampir dua jam sejak ia mengirimkan pesan pada Jongin namun pria tan itu sama sekali tidak membalasnya, padahal biasanya kalau Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan tak sampai dua menit sudah dibalas oleh Jongin.

Apa dia sedang sibuk? Pikir Kyungsoo..

"Kyung, ayo kita makan ke kedai ramen dekat sini." Ajak managernya -Luna.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aniyo.. nanti aku bisa gemuk, eonnie kalau mau pergi tidak apa-apa aku disini saja." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Luna mengangguk, "Baiklah.. aku tak akan lama."

Baru Luna ingin berjalan Kyungsoo menahan lengan managernya itu, "Eonnie.."

"Ne?"

"Apa eonnie tahu jadwal EXO untuk hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Luna tergelak, "Aku ini managermu bukan manager EXO.. tapi kalau kau mau tahu jadwalnya nanti akan kutanyakan pada Jonghyun, kenapa? Kekasihmu tidak bisa dihubungi ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, Luna terkekeh, "EXO itu boyband besar sekarang, mereka pasti sibuk, apalagi kekasihmu itu.. kudengar dia punya banyak fans noona,"

"Kai memang punya pesona makanya dia punya banyak fans."

"Lalu apa kau cemburu?"

Kyungsoo termenung, "Ne?"

"Iya.. kau cemburu tidak?"

"Aku tidak pernah cemburu padanya.. aku tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan banyaknya fans Kai, lagipula dunia juga sudah tahu kalau Kai sudah ada yang punya jadi untuk apa aku cemburu?"

Luna tersenyum simpul, "Kau tahu aku tak pernah suka menasehatimu tapi kali ini kurasa aku harus menasehatimu." Luna menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Jangan menjadi sombong Kyung, hanya karena kau kekasih Kai kau bisa langsung yakin kalau Kai tidak akan berpaling darimu.. tak ada yang tahu kan? Mungkin saja nanti Kai berpaling darimu."

"Eonnie mendoakan aku dan Kai putus?"

Luna menghela napas, "Bukan.. aku hanya memberi tahumu agar tak sombong, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo kembali termenung setelah kepergian managernya.. apakah dia juga sombong? Lalu pandangannya beralih pada layar ponselnya dengan pandangan kebingungan.. apa Jongin akan berpaling darinya..?

* * *

 **Officially Missing You**

* * *

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Jongin ramah pada fans didepannya.

"Kim Yeonji."

Jongin mengangguk, "Ah.. Kim Yeonji.."

"Oppa, aku mau bertanya." Ujar Yeonji.

"Apa itu?"

Yeonji tersenyum, "Kapan oppa dan Kyungsoo eonni bertunangan? Kami.. fans oppa pasti akan mendukung hubungan kalian sepenuh hati kami, kalian sangat cocok!"

Jongin meringis, "Aku akan memikirkannya, terima kasih Yeonji-ya."

"Ne oppa, annyeong!"

Jongin kembali tersenyum pada fans didepannya dan menanyakan nama mereka lalu sedikit berbincang, begitu seterusnya sampai fans terakhir maju dan acara fan sign itu selesai.. Jongin menyeruput cappucino miliknya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke fans dan tiba saat nya untuk mereka mengakhiri acara fan sign ini..

Jongin mengangkat mic nya sampai ke depan mulutnya dan mulai berbicara, "Aku senang sekali di fan sign hari ini banyak yang datang, aku harap kalian semua bisa terus mendukung kami dan memberikan cinta kalian untuk EXO, EXOL Saranghae!" Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menundukkan kepalanya beberapa detik.

"Semua nya terima kasih, aku harap kalian bisa terus menyukai EXO dan tidak pernah bosan untuk mendapat tanda tangan kami!" Ujar Chanyeol disertai tawa dari fans yang berdiri dihadapannya, Chanyeol juga menundukkan kepalanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali menegakkannya.

Terakhir Suho yang angkat bicara, "Semuanya.. aku berterima kasih kepada kalian atas semua dukungan dan cinta yang kalian berikan pada kami, aku juga berharap kalian bisa terus memberikan support pada EXO di masa depan dan memberikan cinta kalian yang banyak kepada kami.."

"Hana.. dul.. set.. We Are One! Gamsahamnida!" Seru keenam member EXO bersemangat.

Mereka mulai turun dari panggung satu persatu dan berjalan ke arah lift untuk menuju ke basemant tempat van mereka diparkirkan, mereka sedikit berdesakkan dekat fans yang masih saja terus mengambil foto mereka sehingga sedikit membuat kesulitan para penjaga untuk membukakan jalan.

"Fuh.." Chanyeol menghela napas saat keenam member sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kita makan dulu ke tempat jjajangmyeon dekat sini baru habis itu kembali ke dorm." Ucap Kris memberi tahu, Suho menoleh kearahnya, "Jjajangmyeon?"

"Wae?"

"Memang aku bilang aku mau mentraktir jjangjangmyeon?"

Kris memutar bola matanya, "Aku yang akan traktir! Tenang saja! Black card mu aman untuk kali ini!"

Suho terkekeh, "Baguslah.."

"Kalian itu sama-sama kaya, kalian tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena mentraktir makan jjangjangmyeon." Ucap Sehun sinis.

"Arraseo maknae! Jangan sinis begitu." Balas Suho lalu pandangannya beralih pada Jongin yang hanya diam disudut lift sambil menatap layar ponselnya, kadang ia salut pada Jongin.. walaupun dia masih muda tapi ia mampu menjaga profesionalismenya didepan fans dengan baik.

"Kai-ya, kau mau makan jjangjangmyeon? Atau yang lain?" Tawar Suho.

Jongin menatap Suho lalu menggeleng pelan, "Aku makan di dorm saja.. kalian pergi lah aku akan langsung pulang ke dorm." Jawab Jongin.

Kris mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kami juga akan makan di dorm saja.. kita bisa pesan delivery saja."

"Ani hyung.. aku tidak mau gara-gara aku kalian jadi ikut langsung pulang ke dorm."

Chanyeol merangkul Jongin, "Gwenchanayo.. aku juga lelah dan ingin makan di dorm, iya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada member lainnya dijawab anggukan oleh semua membernya, Jongin tersenyum kecil setidaknya disaat ia down seperti ini masih ada yang mendukungnya, menemani nya, dan merangkulnya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Jongdae membuka suaranya, "Kajja kita turun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar satu sama lain.. Jongin yang sibuk dengan persiapan konser kedua mereka di Seoul dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk di drama nya, sebenarnya ada saat dimana Jongin ingin mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan kabar dan lain-lain, tapi selalu terngiang tiba-tiba perkataan Baekhyun yang memintanya untuk tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo sendiri yang menghubunginya..

Tapi Jongin sadar.. kapan waktu itu akan terjadi? Kapan mereka melupakan keegoisan mereka dan bersikap seperti dulu lagi? Jongin tahu Kyungsoo memang memiliki sifat egois yang kadang membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan tapi itulah gunanya Jongin berada di sampingnya.. untuk membantu Kyungsoo menghilangkan sifat egois yang ada dalam diri gadis itu walaupun sampai saat ini Jongin masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Hari ini jadwal EXO sedang kosong karena mereka sudah berlatih dari kemarin-kemarin dan mereka diberi waktu satu hari untuk istirahat, Jongin memutuskan hari ini ia akan pergi menemui Kyungsoo untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka saat ini..

Jongin baru saja hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya menuju tempat syuting drama Kyungsoo saat ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, Jongin mengernyit bingung melihat nama manager Kyungsoo berada di layar ponselnya namun ia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Yeobose-"

"Kai! Kau harus ke rumah sakit!" Sela Luna.

Jongin kembali mengernyit, "Rumah sakit? Si-siapa yang sakit noona?"

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo pingsan di lokasi syuting, kumohon kau datang kesini sekarang, alamat rumah sakitnya akan kukirimkan."

Jongin terdiam ditempatnya bahkan ketika sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus, ia merasa.. shock? Yah.. tentu saja, Kyungsoo itu gadis yang jarang sakit karena selalu memperhatikan pola makannya tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa tiba-tiba pingsan..?

Ponsel Jongin kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk dan itu dari Luna yang isinya alamat rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jongin segera menjalankan mesin mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit yang diberitahukan Luna.

* * *

 **Officially Missing You**

* * *

"Kai mana?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya menatap Suho yang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Entahlah.. tadi aku bangun dan dia sudah tak ada di kasurnya."

Suho meringgis pelan, "Kemana ya anak itu?"

"Mungkin menemui Kyungsoo.." Jawab Chanyeol lalu kembali fokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

Suho duduk di tempat tidur Jongin setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, "Apa mereka akan selesai?"

"Maksud hyung, mereka akan putus?"

"Tak ada yang tahu kan? Aku tahu Jongin yang dulu kini perlahan-lahan mulai menjadi Jongin yang dewasa, aku juga tak yakin tapi.. Jongin bisa saja-"

"Hyung, Jongin kita tidak seperti itu.. dia begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo jadi tolong jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Sela Chanyeol, Suho menghela napas, "Iya.. aku tahu, aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya di nakas dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, "Keluar lah hyung aku mau membuat lagu dan aku butuh konsetrasi."

"Arra."

* * *

 **Officially Missing You**

* * *

Jongin baru saja tiba di rumah sakit, ia segera memakirkan mobilnya dan berlari kearah lobby rumah sakit untuk menanyakan kamar Kyungsoo tapi tidak jadi karena ia berpapasan dengan Luna di lobby..

"Astaga Kai.. kau lama sekali."

"Mianhae noona, tadi agak macet.. mana Kyungsoo?"

"Kajja kuantar ke kamarnya." Ujar Luna, Jongin mengangguk dan mengikuti Luna dari belakang sampai akhirnya berhenti didepan kamar nomor 1214..

"Masuklah.. Kyungsoo didalam."

"Gomawo noona." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sekilas pada Luna lalu menghembuskan napas sebelum membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo, ia sedikit kaget melihat Kyungsoo tak sendiri di dalam ruangan itu melainkan ada seseorang yang menemaninya dan Jongin kenal orang itu.. dia Ken dari VIXX yang menjadi lawan main Kyungsoo di dramanya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari keberadaan Jongin mengangkat sedikit tangannya yang masih lemah untuk menyuruh Jongin mendekat, lalu pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada Ken yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya, "Bisa kau keluar?" Lirih Kyungsoo, Ken tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

Setelah Ken menutup pintu kamar itu Jongin mendekati tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan berdiri disampingnya, hatinya sedikit nyeri melihat kondisi tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemah dan wajahnya yang pucat..

"Kai.."

"Hm?"

"Mianhae.."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak diinfus, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku sadar.. aku egois.. aku tidak bisa terbiasa kalau kau tidak mengirimiku pesan.. aku tidak terbiasa kalau tidak mendengar suaramu.. aku sungguh egois dan kejam.. aku- aku mengacuhkanmu hanya untuk pekerjaanku dan aku menyesali itu semua." Jelas Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya mulai basah dengan air mata.

Jongin menggeleng lalu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan, "Aku juga minta maaf tidak mencoba menghubungimu, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik sehingga kau bisa sakit seperti ini." Jongin menghela napas, "Aku juga bersalah karena mengikuti perkataan Baekhyun noona."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, "Dia tak salah Kai.. dia benar.. aku memang gadis egois.. dan aku terlalu sombong karena terlalu yakin kau tidak akan melirik wanita lain selain aku, aku kekasih yang buruk.. hiks.. maafkan aku.."

Jongin terdiam ia hanya menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang membasahi wajah Kyungsoo, ia bingung.. ia memang senang karena Kyungsoo menyadari kesalahannya tapi disisi lain ia juga sedih melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini..

"Kita lupakan masalah ini.." Ujar Jongin akhirnya.

"Apa? Tapi Kai.."

Pria itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Kyungsoo, "Lupakan okay.. dan fokus pada kesembuhanmu, drama mu masih menunggu Soo.."

"Aku akan berhenti main drama.."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget, "Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh.."

"Aku serius Kai.."

"Aniya.. sudahlah kau harus istirahat.." Putus Jongin.

"Kai.." Rengek Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup dahinya lama, "Aku janji setelah kau sembuh kita akan membicarakan ini." Bisiknya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah, "Baiklah.. temani aku tidur,"

"Aku akan disini Soo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Disini.." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kasurnya, "Tidurlah disampingku.."

Jongin memutar bola mata, "Astaga Soo.. nanti kasurnya sempit,'

"Tidak.. ayolah Kai.."

Jongin menghela napas, ia senang Kyungsoo nya yang lama kembali tapi kalau sampai begini Jongin juga jadi gemas sendiri, "Baiklah.." Dan dengan perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo lalu merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk gadis itu..

"I'm miss you soo much." Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukkannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Jongin sambil balas berbisik, "Me too."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello~**

 **Aku cm iseng aja sebenerny bikin oneshoot gaje ini.. gara-gara gemes liat kaisoo yg skrng kayakny lg drama bgt kdng ada moment kdng engga.. jadi yah.. gitu aku buatin aja ff nya hehe, semoga pada suka ya sm ff ini maaf bgt klo ada typo sm plot ny yg mungkin berantakkan karena ga aku edit-edit lagi hihi biasa lah males wkwk, rencananya ff ini mau aku bikinin sequel nya tapi aku gtau jg sih liat respon kalian dr kolom komentar dl hehe**

 **Dan selamat ulang tahun buat Indonesia yg ke 70!~~**


End file.
